A Family I Never Had
by forevershewolf219
Summary: Angelica Mendoza was bite by Derek Hale, and joined the Hale pack. Since her mom was kidnapped and her dad was dead, she never felt much family. But she takes to the pack quickly, especially Derek, Her sexy Alpha. But she will only admit this feelings to Erica, since she only speaks to Erica, Period.
1. The Begining

It's my first week as a werewolf, or at least that's what I was told. I've been passed out for the past three days, and the four days I've been up, I haven't gotten out of my bed. Derek lives here too in another subway cart, along with Isaac, who decked out his subway cart.

I felt more at home here than anywhere else, this is my new home. As if right on que, Erica lightly tapped on my door and opened up. "Hi Angelica," she said as entering the room, "how are you feeling?" I looked at her as she sat on my new beautiful bed. Derek tore out some of the seats and replaced them with a nice, comfy bed for me. He also gave me a bunch of clothes from my house and my own dresser. "I'm okay, thanks for asking." I said very quietly. She smiled ever so slightly. Out of all the people in the pack, Erica was the one I trusted the most. Boyd was nice, but he was way to intimating for me to trust so easily. Isaac was very shifty, like a con artist. I don't believe I would ever be able to trust him, which was sad; we are a pack after all. Lastly, there was Derek, the man who changed me. He was tall, strong, a little scary, but over all a good leader. I trusted him, but not like I trusted Erica.

For a while she just smoothed out my hair and whispered stories about werewolves to me. She said that this all gets better; better sight, hearing, and just better. Derek once came in my room and told what happens to 'new pups'. He said that we go through 'stages'. Some become very depressed, like me. Others become very hormonal, like Erica. Sometimes they get these adrenaline rushes, like what happened to Boyd. But Isaac had these weird mood swings, like one second he wants to die, the next second he's at the top of a fifty foot tree, humping it.

I promised myself I would _never_ be an Isaac. Erica left but I didn't hear her leaving, a perk to being a dog is that you can walk with no noise _at all. _i won't lie, it's creepy not to hear footsteps! Another off topic thought though. As Erica left I sunk deeper in my bed, wishing to die. I love being part of a family, but the whole depression thing was awful. I still remember how Derek found me, and saved me from myself.

I was in the park across the street from my house at 2:00AM. I was swinging absent mindedly from a swing. I was swinging very slowly and softly. All I could hear was the creek from my swing every now and then. I didn't want to live no more; I wanted to end my life, right here in the park. I had nothing to live for anymore… but my depression thoughts were interrupted bt a new sound. I heard _two _swings creek slightly. I turned to see a beautiful boy- no I'm wrong he's a man- swinging almost silently next to me. "Hello Angelica". I heard him say, his voice was rough, but somehow soft. I simply mumbled out some sort of greeting back, not caring how he knew my name. a lot of people knew my name and face since the accident.

"I know you're hurting, I know it's bad, but I could make it better." He sounded so sincere and gentle, but I wasn't easily fooled. "If you're selling drugs, I don't want any. If you want to murder me, I'm waiting. If you're going to kidnap me, go ahead. Even if you want to rape me, I would protest." Some would say I have a lot of balls, other would say I want him to hurt or rape me. The truth is I don't want to be alive anymore, it's all just way to much…

he got up slowly and kneeled in front of me. He took both my hands in intertwined our fingers together. He looked me dead in the eye and told me straight to my face, "I'm not letting you die, not now, not fucking ever. Do you understand? You have a life to live Angelica, it may not be the best, but you're going to get through this. I want to help you become stronger."

I could be put together what he meant, not till he told me. He said his name was Derek Hale and that his whole family died in a fire, and his sister was murdered. He said he could relate to me pain, he also said he could help. "How can you help me?" I meant for it to sound strong be it turned out very weak. "I'm a werewolf, Angelica". I stopped swinging ever so softly. I turned and look at him, square in the face. _Was this boy for real? _ I've been lied to enough to tell that he wasn't lying to me.

He told me about the hunter and how he was the Alpha of a pack of werewolves. He told be how shifting is painless, but the bite that will allow you to shift, hurts like a bitch. He said that if he gave me the bite I might die, but that meant nothing. He said how I could see through very think trees, or hear the woods in the city. He said I would be able to even taste air… that's when I knew I wanted the bite, even if I died from it. So he craned my neck to the right and placed his lips right in the dip. He grabs the swing I was on and pulled it closer to him. His lips parted and I felt a pair of sharp teeth on me. I felt cool tongue trace where he would bite. I took a deep breath and he bite down, _hard._ The pain was so hard to take be you could say I knocked out. I couldn't see anything but blackness. The only thing I could hear was his tongue leaping up the blood from my mark, and soon I couldn't even hear that. All I could smell was Derek and blood; even now I still have that smell stuck in my mind.

But the one thing that stayed was what I _felt_. I could Derek's lips, warm and soft, moving on my neck in a new way. I felt him nip and suck on the mark he left, like he was _proud. _He hands wandered around my body and rubbed or pressed in ways I never knew could feel so good. But as soon as it started, it ended. I felt him carrying my body somewhere, and then I couldn't feel anything. I was completely un-aware of what was going on.

But now I'm here, in my nice, comfy bed, wishing to die. I remember what both Erica and Derek said to me though; it _is _going to get better. I just need to suck it up and try to feel better. So for the first time in a week, I got up out of my bed, brushed my hair, and walked out of my subway cart. All eyes were on me, like I expected. Derek smiled lightly, Erica gave a toothy grin, Isaac looked un-moved, and Boyd's big build didn't seem so scary anymore.

I think this family could help me recover from my past family.


	2. Fitting In Is Confusing

"So Angelica, welcome to the land of Werewolves…. Also we don't bite, well, we don't bite hard." Isaac said three seconds later. I just rolled my eyes as Erica put her arm around me. "Don't listen to Isaac, he's an asshole sometimes. Nope! I changed my mind; he's an asshole _all _the time." Erica said with a smirk on her lips, Isaac gave her a death glare.

Boyd walked up to me and gave me a hug. It was like those giant teddy bears -at the _Toys R Us _store in New York City- fell on top of me. Or maybe I'm just small… "Welcome to the family. You'll like it here Angelica." He released me from his huge hug and gave me space. "Boyd's right," I heard a deep familiar voice say, "you'll like it here, we don't judge." I turned to find it was Derek. He was only in a loose wife beater and a pair of jeans. He looked good; I'll leave it at that.

I gave an awkward smile and Erica led me to a table. "We were just playing Truth or Dare, would you like to join us?" I looked to find Boyd sitting next to me, Erica in front of me, Isaac next to her, and Derek at the head of the table. It was heard to believe that the soft, caring, gentle man I met in the park was Derek. He seemed for hard, stern and maybe a little shallow, yet he was still playing. I dipped my head once to say I was willing to play. "Ok it's my turn," I heard Boyd say to everyone. He turned to Derek and said "Truth or Dare, Mr. Alpha." That brought a smile to my face; they all did seem like a family. "Truth, I don't like your Dares," Derek replied simply, I heard Isaac snicker. "OK so," Boyd stopped to think, and then he said, "who would you rather kiss, Erica, Allison, or Angelica?" when me and Erica heard our names he both gave Boyd death glares. Isaac just kept snickering away, I really don't like him.

Derek sighed and settled in his chair more. "Well Allison is a no, she's with Scott. God only knows why he dates her though." He looked between Erica and I then sighed again. "They are both beautiful. They are both great people too… but I have to say I'd pick Erica. But that's only because I wouldn't feel like a pedophile while kissing her." That hit home, I'm not good enough for him? While I'm good enough for someone else! I just smiled an evil smile. "Oh! Angelica is going to go out for blood! Look at that evil smile; I knew I liked her for a reason." Isaac said with a huge grin, and for the first time in a long time, I laughed. I even laughed _hard._

Then we played for a while, Isaac had to get slapped by Boyd, in the face once. I just had to lick ketchup off of Isaac's lip, it was awkward. Now it was my turn…. "Erica," I said while turning towards her slightly with an evil smile, "Truth or Dare?" she looked slightly scared, but shook it off."Dare!" "Run around the subway, naked. Oh and you have to do it twice." I said it very sweetly to her. She quickly chose truth. I had to think for a while but I came up with something good. "If someone besides Derek had to be the alpha, who would you pick, Isaac or Boyd?"

"Nether I'd pick you." She said after a while, and somehow that flattered me. I seemed lost at why she would pick me though, I would have picked Boyd to be honest… no I would've picked Erica, she is like my role model now. She gets what she wants, when she wants it, and how she wants it too.

Soon we got tired off Truth or Dare and Boyd had to get home before dinner, or else he'd be grounded. Erica left with him… I found myself with Isaac and Derek, the worst roommates on the plant. I looked in to fridge they had in the 'kitchen'. Really it was just an old shop they had in the subway. The place still had working lights and what not; it was actually a nice place to live. I looked around for food to make for myself and the boys; I found three steaks and got an idea.

"BOYS!" I shouted and I heard Isaac and Derek groan as they lifted they're lazy asses out of they're rooms. As soon as they walked in they groaned again, this time it was a good groan. I had to admit the room smelt like heaven! "What the hell did you cook?" Derek sighed and took a deep breath. "Smells like angels… god that smells good!" Isaac flopped onto his seat. I just rolled my eyes; _they need a woman around here. _"I made some steak, I hope it's good. Also I made mashed potato, with gravy, of course!" I put the food on the table and I thought I saw drool on Isaac's lips.

"Dig in, boys." I said and sat down, at the last open seat. I watched Derek take the biggest steak, which I made especially for him. Isaac took the second biggest which I expected; I took the smallest since I wasn't too hungry anyway. I took a big ass spoonful of mashed potatoes though. I watched as Isaac was about to eat with his hands but Derek hissed "Manners." At him, he took a knife then. I just giggled and poured some gravy on my potatoes. Derek took a bite and I heard him swear. I just smiled as Isaac said "Where have you been all my life?" I rolled my eyes and chewed my steak, it melted like butter. When I swallowed I said "tomorrow I'm going shopping, you have close to nothing in your fridge. Also I'm guessing I'll be doing to cooking now." They nodded and chewed and I laughed. After dinner we all threw our plastic plates out into the garbage bag. I felt Isaac swing his arm around my shoulder and say "thanks for the dinner." Then he left to his room, I was about to walk into my room when I was stopped, by Derek. "Hi, Derek" I replied quietly, I'm actually kind of shy around him. "How are you feeling?" he asked trying to stand in front of me so I would look at him.

Finally I gave up and looked at him, and then I couldn't look away. "I'm fine, why?" I said slightly out of breath. He just kept his eyes locked on mine and said "just asking." Then just like that I saw his hard, cold stare reappear. I sighed and walked away, only to be stopped again. His hand grabbed my elbow and he said slightly softer this time "how's your bite?" I turned around and gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" yet I knew what he meant, Erica, Boyd, even Isaac, none of their bites burned, mine did. In the middle of the night it would burn like a bitch. I knew he knew I was lying since my heart beat skipped. "Fine, it burns like a mother fucker, happy now?" I grunted out at him and I thought I saw a sparkle in his eyes, but that made me angrier. "Very." He said which only made me more confused. Before I could ask what that meant he smashed his lips to mine, before I could react he pulled away. He walked away leaving me more confused then I already was. _What _the_ heck? _


	3. I Paralyzed Derek Hale :

I was woken up by the sound of fighting. I groaned and sat up a little too quickly. I felt drunk, dizzy, tired, and irritated. I hardly got any sleep last night, my mark kept me up. The burning was one thing that forced me to stay awake, but the cause was another reason. Why did it hurt so badly? Why was I the only one you had to go through this, _ever?_ But the most confusing question was _why did Derek kiss me? _I'm not saying I didn't love the kiss, hell, I wished it lasted longer! Yet still I'm not sure why he would kiss me after saying he'd rather kiss Erica.

Erica… who I just heard grunt, followed by a thug. I got up and brushed my hair, put on some new clothes and brushed my teeth. I looked really cute today, in my summer dress and flats. Still I'm a She-wolf; I had to look somewhat bad-ass, so I threw on a leather jacket. I pushed open my door just in time to see Erica jump Derek before kissing him. What stopped me from walking out was _him_ kissing _her_back. The feeling of not being able to breathe set in, I quickly shook it off though.

I watched as they made out and felt disgusted with him, with myself, with Erica, _Especially with Erica. _She was supposed to be my best friend! But I didn't tell her my feelings for Derek, I didn't tell anyone actually. As soon as I could get her alone, and out of hearing range, I would tell her. If she felt the same way for him, I guess we'd fight like the immature girls we are. Just to hear the smacking of their lips made me want to dry puke.

I was brought out of my zone out by Derek giving out a grunt, and then I watched as he pushed Erica off of him. A surprised look crept on my face, but I immediately wiped it off. I heard Derek say, "don't _ever_try that again," but it came out as a growl. Finally I notice Isaac was in pain on the ground next to where Derek threw Erica. Isaac eyed me without letting Derek know I was standing right there. "Why? Is it because I'm a beta?" said sounding slightly sad and angry. "No, I have someone else in mind for you," was all Derek said to her. I took that as a chance, it was training right? Well I'm going to try my hardest to win.

I was right behind Derek which was pure luck; of all the places to stand he stood with his back to my door. I was totally silent; if I bumped anything I'm damned. But I didn't bump anything at all, which once again was luck. I punched my fist into his lower back after I thought that was his weak spot, of course I was right. He tried to flip around to hurt me but I jammed my thumb in the middle of his back, as he hunched over I kicked out one of his legs.

I had him on the floor clawing at his back which gave out. I pushed my pointer finger into his elbow and he howled and, I heard Isaac gasp. I pushed with my thumb in his neck, right on his pulse point. He gasped and I quit attacking him, I won. I completely paralyzed him; from the neck down he couldn't move. "Oh my lord… what did you do to him?" Isaac said like he was scared he was next. "I paralyzed him, I he won't be able to move for a while…" Finally I heard Boyd get up and walk over to me, he said to me a little shocked "you won."

I can only assume that meant I was the only one to take out Derek, like ever. "How…" I heard Derek rasp out, I saw his eyes on mine, I stared back with longing. I heard myself sigh before I realized I did. "When you live by yourself you have to learn how to protect yourself. I didn't have anyone to look after me or make sure I was safe. I had to protect myself somehow." He nodded then realized he could start to feel a little bit of his neck. "You'll be good as new if a hour and half, you're lucky you're a werewolf, if you weren't you would have to wait two hours and forty five minutes."

he groaned and lifted his head to look at me better, I gave him a apologetic smile and asked Boyd to watch over him till he came around. I left to find Erica; surprisingly she was in my room waiting for me. "Hey I wanted to talk to you outside for a moment." She nodded and walked out of the subway with me, when the fresh air hit me I took a deep breath. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked me, she looked so innocent, which only made me madder. "Do you have feeling for Derek." I asked being as blunt as possible, my voice was snappy but my face was as blank as Derek's. She seemed surprised I asked this, but either way she said, "Well he's hot, we all know that! I only kissed him to get him off balance. I wanted so badly to win the fight, even then I still lost. If you want to know who I really like, it's this boy named Stiles. But he didn't even know I existed till I become a werewolf."

she sounded hurt and I wanted to comfort her, I gave her and hug and she hugged me back. I knew I had to tell her the truth now. It was now or never and I had to tell her now, because I never wanted to say it again. "Erica I think I have feelings for Derek…" she pulled back and looked me in the eye, and then she smiled at me. The whole 'I think' thing was bull crap, I knew I cared for him _way_more then I should. "I knew you liked him, you guys would be so awesome together, like the big bad wolf and little red riding hood." She said snapping me out of me thoughts.

The idea of me being little red riding hood made me smile; I could be his little red. She had sworn not to tell anyone about my crush on the alpha. I had sworn not to tell anyone about this Stiles kid. By the way I have to meet this kid. I was very lucky to skip my last year of high school, yes I'm a know-it-all, or I like to say homeschooled. I was the same age as Boyd, eighteen, but for all my high school years I was homeschooled by my mom. I shook that thought and stood up with Erica. As we were entering the subway I said "we need a girl's day, just us, no annoying boys."

"You mean annoying Isaac?"

"Hey I'm right here you know!"

I turn and saw Isaac behind us; we laughed and walked to where Derek now sat at a wall. He had full control over his arms, neck, and torso. The only thing he could not move was his hips down. I apologized about a million times before he got annoyed with me for saying sorry to much, he sent Isaac to annoy me back. He was a devilishly evil, yet smart alpha, I'll give him that.

Soon it was getting late and Isaac left to go sleep, and of course snore. Boyd went home after making sure Derek didn't need him. I told him that I'd watch Derek till his legs start working. It was just me, Derek, and Erica, and a sleeping Isaac. But even after a while Erica started yawning; I began to fear she would leave me alone with Derek. To just help my fears become true Derek told Erica, "you can go home and sleep if you want. Angelica will take care of me till I can stand on my own; after all it is her fault." So he was blaming it on me? It was training practice!

She hugged me goodbye and left, leaving me only with Derek. When we couldn't hear her anymore I felt him grab my hand. "I've been trying to get you alone all day." I heard him roughly whisper, I had to control my heart beat. But I think I failed because he chuckled. "I'm impressed at how easily you took me down. A sneak attack from behind is very typical, yet using my body against me was very smart. It was even smarter to use my pressure points to immobilize me. So to say it shortly I'm very impressed." I gawked at him slightly, he wasn't angry with me?

I smiled at him before I realized he was still holding me hand, I slipped it out of his, only to have him grab it again. I was trying to get him to not like me, or at least not lead me on. I knew he didn't have the same feelings I had for him, so I wanted to push him away, but it wasn't working. I felt him lean on me lightly; I turned to see his face inches from mine. "Don't kiss me again," Slipped from my lips before I could stop it. I wanted him so badly to kiss me, but if he did it would break my heart a little bit more. "Why?" he breathed out, his sweet breath blew in my face. I could smell him, every last bit of him. He smelt lightly of aftershave and cologne and most importantly the woods.

I breathed in and said, "Because if you did, I wouldn't stop." So here I was pouring my desire out to him, even though I _promised _myself I wouldn't tell anyone besides Erica. But as I said this I saw he was happy with my answer. I was happy when his lips fell on mine, and even happier when mine parted and he let himself in. this kiss wasn't like our last one; our last was quick and brief. This kiss was slow and sweet and beautiful.

My fingers twisted in his hair, I don't even remember moving them to his hair. His hands held my face gently. I fumbled onto his lap and he pressed me closer to him, like the need for no air between us was desperate. I moved my hands to his neck and sighed as I pulled out for air. He just looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I ran my fingers across his stubble as he closed his eyes. Resting my forehead on his I asked "why did you kiss me?" I meant it to sound angry but it sounded only sad. I knew after tonight we'll go back to being alpha and beta.

"I just had to kiss you again, I'm not sure if I should tell you why. I think its best we leave it at that." He answered and I tried to pull myself out of his arms, which only made him hold me tighter. I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever, but if he was going to keep having these _damn _mood swings I wanted to get far away from him. _Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest!_My inner wolf cried to him. It longed for more of his kisses, for more of his touch, for more of him in general. I ran my fingers across his neck and felt them brush across his Adams apple. He was flawless in my eyes and I felt my wolf give me a sort of tug.

It felt right to be in his arms, the silence was peaceful and not awkward. I knew he was only sitting here with me in his arms because he couldn't move his legs. The thought of this made me feel slightly sick. Once again she tried to get out of his grip. He pulled her down to him and she felt his lips in her ear. "When will you realize you're not going anywhere? You're staying right here with me. Let me take care of you, my Angel." He whispered to me, with each word he spoke his lips brushed my ear. If he wanted to drive me insane it worked. Finally his teeth nipped at my ear and his sigh out a "My Angel, _mine._" He gave me open mouthed pecks all up my neck, he was leaving me breathless. My thoughts were only on him as he helped slip off my jacket.

I ran my hands on his cheat and felt the rolling hills underneath. I felt like I was dreaming when I heard him give a sound that was almost a purr. He slipped his hand under my shirt and ran it up and down my spine forcing me to shiver. I brought his lips back up to mine and started to French him. He lifted his leg up to push me closer then I already was. I started to take his shirt off when I realized he lifted his leg. _He would walk. _Was my only thought and he notice I stopped moving, he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, but it sounded more like, "_did I do something wrong?" _I just stood up, finally out of his grasp.

He could move, yet he still kept kissing me? Why did he even kiss me in the first place! I wasn't ready for someone like him again, my ex boyfriend just dumped me before I found out my mom was kidnapped. He was so much like Derek too. He was strong, tall, and built like a tank. They both had amazing eyes and the only difference was my ex boyfriend was a lot more open. I couldn't take heartbreak anymore, which is why I kept walking to my room. But like always, Derek didn't take the hint. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him only to smash my lips to his once more. This was a lot fierier then all our others, it was like it was our last time kissing anymore. The kiss was needy and passionate, which was a side of Derek I never thought I would see. He tried to pull me back over to the other room but I just broke the kiss and went into my room.

I heard him huff and give up, which is what I wanted. I feel asleep easier that night though. The usual burn from my mark was number than normal. It was almost like Derek was my cure to the pain.


End file.
